Suicide Risk
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: She's just a child; a young woman. She wants it all to end, her young innocent life. The only way out is by her own hand. Can Andrew, the Angel of Death, help her see in light and find her path?


Sucide Risk

"If you want it to end so bad, why don't you just do it?" Andrew stood in his white suit, hand clasped infront.

The young girl sat cross legged on the floor knife laying against her chest, by the glassed doors in her housed. It was dark and raining outside. "I think about it," she had small child like voice, thought she was 17. "I wonder if it would be better if i did. If everyone would be better off without me. Nobody cares about anyone anymore. I think what does it matter if I'm gone. Nobody will care, nobody will cry. I wonder if people are right when they say death is the highest price. I mean here we are living our meaningless lifes, mostly in misery, lies, illusions, and heartache. Should I continue to live this pointless life. Should I punish myself and live it. Is death a reward. I don't know, but I think about it."

"Life doesn't have to be punishment. You were put here for a reason, you will make a difference. I know it!!"

"You know nothing. I'm a srew up, always have been, always getting yelled at messing things up. I don't mean to I try to be good, I try to be someone else, some one better, but I'm not."

"You focus so much on the bad you don't see te good."

"What good is there?"

"Theres plenty."

"Go away, leave me."

"No. I'm not leaving here to kill yourself." The boy stood tall and proud.

"Then I will just kill you. Go away."

He debated with himself but in the end a little voice told him he had to leave.

For a while she didn't speak. Then her small voice filled the silent air. "So I acutally do it." there was a pause. If my assumption is correct then your death."

"You can see me."

"Yes, Your not invisable. You've been here the whole time."

"Yes I'm Andrew."

"I thought Death wore a black robe and a syche."

"A common misconception. I'm an Angel."

"Oh, my bad I thought you were the Grim Reaper. Not the Angel of Death. So Death your presence here means I go through with it."

"God gave you free will. It's your choice, I'm just here to take you home is you decide yes, if no I will go."

"God, yea right whatever. An Angel from God, I suppose he's real and so is Heavan."

"Yes, God is real, Angels are real, and Heavan is a real beautiful place."

She snort, "Whatever." And looked down at her knife.

Andrew tilled his head to the side. He then bent down to her. "You're friend was right you know. Life is not a punishment. It is work but it's joyful. There is bad in this world but there is also good. You are here to make a difference, like you so desperately want. You will go far and do great things, but if you end it here and now, the world will not change nor the people in it."

"What the point it all ends with death."

"Death is not the end. On this side is life, but on the other side there is life too. God loves you. He made you, he put you here to do great things, and when you're done here on earth He will be waiting for you at home."

"It's hard isn't?"

"What?"

"Taking kids. Our lives are just begining, and sometimes they just end to soon."

"Yes, its very hard. But God is always there."

"I don't like thinking this way. Sometimes I just can't help it. Then theres this little part of me, this little voice of reason. I feel so dead inside, but that little part is still there telling me to keep on going. Sometimes I just want it to die so I can to. But I'm still here."

"Things may seem hard, but theres always a light, you are never in the dark, God will always be there, shinning his light on his lost children."

"So God loves me, and I'm really gonna do great things."

"Amazing life changing things, but first you have to live." He reached up and moved the hair out of her eyes, she had dark beautiful eyes. He smiled at her.

She gave him a small shy smile back and whispered. "When we met again, I want to be a nice old lady in bed."

He nodded and kissed her forhead. she hugged him. "Thank you God, for caring, Thank you Andrew for caring as well."


End file.
